


Stay Here

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Reader Is Injured, but also soft, gender neutral reader, mando is stressed, nothing too graphic, some shrapnel?, your typical blaster shot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: Mando goes off to collect a bounty, and tells the reader to stay with the Child on the Crest. Mando is gone a while, and reader is worried and obviously doesn't listen to orders, so goes to find Mando and gets badly injured in the process. Mando returns to find reader missing, and searches for them.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Dyn Jarren/Reader, Dyn Jarren/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian/You
Kudos: 116





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I received on my tumblr @buckyodinson :  
> "Mando x Reader where he tells the reader to stay on the ship but later he can’t find the reader anywhere.He starts to lose his temper and is worried something happened to her. Once he finds her not too far from the ship -wounded. “I told you to stay put damn it” “Well you can’t control me” I thought I lost you” "

Din couldn’t have made it clearer. You and the Child were to stay on the Razor Crest until he returned. There were a lot of Imperial sympathisers in this city, and if they saw you and the child hanging around a known Mandalorian’s ship, they would have struck gold in terms of leverage against the Beskar-clad warrior. His tone while he spoke to the pair of you was irritating - you knew the tone he used was mostly aimed at the Child, but you couldn’t help but feel like he was treating you like a child yourself. You could handle yourself, and Din knew this, but he worries about you nonetheless.

He set off early in the morning and told you the bounty shouldn’t take long, and to expect him back by the evening. Evening came and there was no sign of Din. You stayed up all night waiting but he didn’t return. The next morning, you weighed up your options. The rational train of thought told you that Din was fine, and this bounty probably put up more of a fight than most usually do when cornered by a Mandalorian, and that Din would be back momentarily. The irrational train of thought told you that Din was badly hurt, and he needed your help. Only problem is, you had no idea how to find him.

You made sure the child was asleep and secure in Din’s quarters, before grabbing a few little blasters and placing them in their various holsters across your body, and venturing out of the Crest. You sighed as you took in your surroundings. Din had landed the Crest at the edge of a forest rather than nearer to the city itself, in an attempt to maintain the element of surprise when he turned up to catch his bounty. 

You venture into the forest, trying to be as aware of your surroundings as possible, every noise you hear has you reaching for one of your blasters, but your fears dissipate when you see a small animal scarper away. You get further into the forest, and the trees become much more dense, and you’re losing your sense of direction the further you go. Staring through the deep foliage now, you realise maybe it would be better to heed Din’s advice and stay put on the Crest.

You slowly walk backwards, making the final decision to head back to the Crest and just wait for Din, but as you turn around, you walk straight into a hard surface. You stumble and fall on your back, and look up at the familiar shape of an IG droid. Panic sets in and you fumble for whichever blaster you can get a hold of, but the IG unit points a blaster directly at your head and you halt all movements.

“Where is the bounty?” It’s monotonous voice commanded.

“I-I-I don’t know. D- The Mandalorian went out to the city yesterday to look for it, he hasn’t come b-back yet.” You stuttered.

“That is not the bounty I speak of.” The IG unit clarifies, and it dawns on you. It’s looking for the Child. Your face falls, and it’s all the confirmation the droid needs that he’s asking the right person.

The droid leans closer as if inspecting your features, the blaster inches away from your face, and all you can do is look down the barrel, as you lay helpless on the ground.

“Tell me where it is, and maybe I will spare you.” The droid counters and leans away again, standing up straight.

“I know how you’re programmed. That’s not an option in your manufacturing. Whether or not you get it’s location from me, you’ll kill me. I’ll take this secret to the grave.” You put on a brave front, for the Child’s sake. The IG unit recoiled slightly, as if it wasn’t used to this type of resistance. In it’s recoil, the blaster was aimed away from you for a split second. You took this opportunity to kick at one of it’s legs and run. 

The droid folded, and as you ran, you grabbed a blaster, turned back and shot where you knew it held it’s self-destruct mechanism. The red light began to flash, and you started to sprint away from the blast radius. In it’s last seconds of existence, the IG unit shot it’s blaster wildly, and one shot caught you in the back. Your dropped to your knees, and the IG unit exploded, shrapnel shooting out in all directions. Several pieces of metal clipped you as you tried to stand, and you managed to crawl a little way away from the remnants of the explosion before passing out.

As this fight was occurring, Din was making his way back to the Crest. This bounty had tried to evade capture, and did a pretty good job of it, which is why it took him so long. He hadn’t come back through the forest on his way back to the Crest, however, as the bounty had tried to flee to a nearby town, so Din was currently coming through the very edge of the forest, almost on the plains where the Crest was situated. The bounty was unconscious, and Din was dragging the body back to the ship when he noticed some smoke coming from somewhere deep in the foliage. He didn’t think much of it, knowing there were folk who lived in this forest who would mean no harm to you or the Child if they happened upon the ship. But when he neared the Crest, and saw the ramp down, he wondered if that smoke had anything to do with you.

He picked the bounty up and sprinted the rest of the way to the ship. He threw the bounty into the carbonite freezer, and immediately made his way to the cockpit, which he found empty. He went to your quarters, which were also empty, and lastly his own quarters, where he found the Child sleeping peacefully in it’s crib. He breathed a small sigh of relief but his concern grew again, when he realised you weren’t here with the child. “Maker, y/n.” he sighed, “All you had to do was stay put, was that really so difficult?”.

He shut his quarters again, and ran back out of the ship, closed the ramp, and headed out into the forest.

“Y/N?!?” he screamed, with no reply, except a few animals bolting at the loud noise.

He shouted your name repeatedly, to no avail. Every time he shouted and received no reply, the hammering in his heart would get louder and louder. He was panicking now. He turned on his tracking lens in his helmet, and he quickly found your footprints, but after a minute of following them, his heart dropped when he saw the unmistakable footprints of an IG droid. He ran faster now, and stopped to a halt when he reached the burnt out remains of the IG unit. He looked frantically around for you, but could see nothing. 

“Y/N!?!” he screamed once more, and the faintest of whimpers caught his attention. He whipped his head around and followed the noise, coming across your form laying in the grass. He dropped to his knees at once, and saw several pieces of metal sticking out of your back, as well as a nasty looking shot from a blaster. He slowly reached his hand out to touch your back, and you yelped. While he hated the sound, it was a relief to know you were still conscious.

“Y/n, this is going to hurt, but I’m going to lift you up, okay?” He moved his arms under yours and lifted you to a sitting position, and you grimaced as he did so, letting out a groan of agony. He finally caught a look at your face, and it broke his heart. Tears were streaming down your face, and you had a slight cut on your forehead, likely from the impact of your head hitting the ground after the explosion.

Din’s face fell behind his helmet, he hated seeing you this way, “I told you to stay on the ship, _cyar’ika_. Why didn’t you listen?”

Your breathing is ragged, but you manage out a croaky “You can’t control me, tin can.” making yourself laugh, and inadvertently starting a coughing fit. He tried to see the funny side, as you did, but he was too worried about your well-being to give into it. He lifted you up as carefully as he could, and let you lean your weight on him, as he walked you back to the Crest. The walk back was quiet, apart from your heavy breaths. 

You reached the Crest, and once safely inside with the ramp closed, Din walked you into his quarters and laid you down in his cot on your stomach. You melted into the soft sheets, letting out a deep sigh. Din grabbed the med-kit, and got all the supplies he needed from it before starting to tend to your back. He took his gloves off, knowing they’d only get in the way. He offered you one to bite down on while he removed the pieces of shrapnel from your flesh. You gladly accepted it, and it worked surprisingly well. Din’s adept fingers worked quickly at removing the metal, cleaning the wound, applying bacta spray and attaching a bandage before moving onto the next wound, using the cauteriser for the deepest ones. Lastly, he came to the blaster injury, which was the largest, and required the most bacta spray. He’d soon finished with cleaning you up, and as he reached for the glove in your mouth, he noticed the fresh tears lining your cheeks.

“I’m sorry, _cyar’ika_. But it had to be done.” he knelt next to the cot and ran a glove-less hand through your hair. You smiled into the touch, and it calmed him immensely. 

Your soft eyes bore into the slit in his helmet, and he felt like you were looking into his soul. “I thought I lost you, _mesh’la_ , my heart stopped when I saw you laying there. I didn’t know what to do. I _don’t_ know what I’d do without you.” he rambles as he continues to run his fingers through your hair. He’s looking anywhere but in your eyes as he speaks, and when he finally finds your eyes, you’re crying again.

“I’m sorry, Din. For causing you so much pain, I truly am.” you spoke softly before smiling, “But you can’t get rid of me this easily. You’re stuck with me now.”

You hear a crackle through his modulator and wonder if it was a chuckle you’d roused from the depths of that Beskar. He slowly leans into you and rests his helmet against your forehead, and you close your eyes, knowing this is a very intimate gesture for Mandalorians.

“Get some rest” he whispers before standing up, covering you with a blanket and leaving you to sleep.

He sits in the cockpit and starts the Crest’s engine, lifting off the ground. This planet isn’t safe anymore. More bounty hunters will come, he’s sure, but he has you and the Child with him now, and he’ll do anything to keep you both safe. This life is a dangerous one, and you’ll likely never be free while you still have the Child with you, but he’s okay with that, because he has you. He smiles to himself underneath his helmet as he pulls the Crest out of this planet’s atmosphere… _he has you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
